Boogie Wonderland
|artist = ft. (Groove Century) |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' (original version) |year = 1979 2011 (Groove Century) |mode = Dance Crew |dg = / / / |nogm = 4 each 10 each (Xbox 360 version) |difficulty = Easy (Remake) |effort = Low (Remake) |mc = |pc = / / / |gc = Dark Purple/Red/Purple/Yellow |lc = Yellow (Remake) |pictos = 56 ( ) 58 (Remake) |nowc = BoogieWonderQUAT |audio = |kcal = 23 11.3 (Remake) |dura = 3:23 |perf = Juliana Herrera (P1)https://youtu.be/fB2MZ9iQZm8?t=393}}"Boogie Wonderland" by ft. (covered by Groove Century in-game) is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers ' ' The dancers are two women (P1 and P4) and two men (P2 and P3). They resemble disco nightclub dancers in the 70s. 'P1' P1 has shoulder length purple hair that is in ringlet curls. She wears an orange romper with blue trimming around the legs and a lighter blue collar. She has a purple belt decorated with aqua blue circles and flowers around the waist. She also wears a pair of blue knee-high boots. Her glove is purple. 'P2' P2 has a short curly hairstyle, similar to an afro. He wears an aqua blue bell-bottomed jumpsuit. The jumpsuit has red and purple deocrative trim around the collar and pant legs that is shaped like flames. He has a pair of blue shoes with his outfit. His glove is red. P3 P3 had hair almost idential to P2, but slightly shorter. In Just Dance 3, he also has a purple mustache, but it is not visible in the remake. He wears a purple disco shirt with a large purple and orange collar. It has a fuschia trim and belt. He also wears a pair of matching purple pants and light orange boots that are shin-height. His glove is fuschia. P4 P4 has a large purple afro. On the torso, she wears a red and aqua wrap-around brassiere top. She also wears matching red bell-bottom pants that stop at the knee. She has turquiose sandals and a golden yellow glove. Remake In the remake, the coaches have a thin blue outline, and their faces are less visible. boogiewonderquat_coach_1@2x.png|P1 (Original) boogiewonderquat_coach_1_big.png|P1 (Remake) boogiewonderquat_coach_2@2x.png|P2 (Original) boogiewonderquat_coach_2_big.png|P2 (Remake) boogiewonderquat_coach_3@2x.png|P3 (Original) boogiewonderquat_coach_3_big.png|P3 (Remake) boogiewonderquat_coach_4@2x.png|P4 (Original) boogiewonderquat_coach_4_big.png|P4 (Remake) Background The area in which the routine takes place in is mostly orange and red. It has some orange-and-red clouds with a big orange sun and some red stars, in front of an orange wall. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves for each player on the Wii, Playstation 3, and the remake, and 10 Gold Moves for each player on the Xbox 360 in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2 (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, and 8 in Xbox 360): Blow a kiss by placing your hands on your mouth and moving your arms outward. Gold Move 3 (9 In Xbox 360): Lower your arms. Gold Move 4 (10 in Xbox 360): Pose accordingly. BoogieWonderlandGoldMove1P1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P1) Gold Moves 1 and 5 (Xbox 360) BoogieWonderlandGoldMove1P2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) Gold Moves 2 and 6 (Xbox 360) BoogieWonderlandGoldMove1P3.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P3) Gold Moves 3 and 7 (Xbox 360) BoogieWonderlandGoldMove1P4.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P4) Gold Moves 4 and 8 (Xbox 360) BoogieWonderlandGoldMove2.png|Gold Move 3 Gold Move 9 (Xbox 360) BoogieWonderlandGoldMove3.png|Gold Move 4 Gold Move 10 (Xbox 360) BoogieWonderlandGM12.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, and 8 (Xbox 360) in-game BoogieWonderlandGM3.gif|Gold Move 3 Gold Move 9 (Xbox 360) in-game BoogieWonderlandGM4.gif|Gold Move 4 Gold Move 10 (Xbox 360) in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs A-E Trivia * is the first song by Earth, Wind & Fire in the series. ** This is the only one that was covered by Groove Century. * holds the record for the most Gold Moves in one routine in the main series, with a total of 10 Gold Moves in the Xbox 360 version. * is the first Dance Crew routine to end with a Gold Move. * The cover is shorter than the original by 1 minute and 20 seconds. It also has a faster tempo. * The background is a reference to the 70s show Soul Train. * ’s files show the first Gold Moves were not originally supposed to be Gold Moves. * On the Xbox 360 version of , all of the "kiss" Gold Moves are scored for all players simultaneously even though they are only performed by one coach at a time, resulting in a total of 10 Gold Moves instead of 4. This was corrected in on camera consoles. * ’s square and half coaches for the remake show all the coaches with no gloves, even though the gloves appear in the actual routine. * There are some missing pictograms in the routine. * The version of P3 s avatar originally had a purple collar.File:BetaAvatars.png ** Also P3 s avatar has purple glasses which the coach did not wear in the original routine or the remake. It also does not have the coach s mustache. * On the album coach for in and , part of P1's right sleeve and P4's left elbow are cropped out. * In , the male singer's backing vocals during the choruses are not displayed in the lyrics. Gallery Game Files Wonderlandsquare.png|''Boogie Wonderland'' Boogiewonderquat.jpg|''Boogie Wonderland'' (Remake) boogiewonderquat_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach BoogieWonderQUAT_Cover_AlbumBkg.png| album background BoogieWonderQUAT_banner_bkg.png| menu banner BoogieWonderQUAT_map_bkg.png| map background boogiewonderquat_cover@2x.jpg| cover Boogiewonderlandquat cover 1024.png| cover 44.png|P3’s avatar on 044.png|P3’s avatar on and later games 20044.png|P3’s Golden avatar 30044.png|P3’s Diamond avatar Boogiewonderquat.png|Pictograms Boogiewonderquat jd3 background.png|Background In-Game Screenshots Boogiewonderquat_jd3_menu_wii.png|''Boogie Wonderland'' on the menu (Wii) Boogiewonderquat_jd3_coachmenu_wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) BoogieWonderQUAT menu.png|''Boogie Wonderland'' on the menu BoogieWonderQUAT load.png| loading screen BoogieWonderQUAT coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Beta Elements Boogiewonderquat beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 (not a Gold Move) Boogiewonderquat beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 (not a Gold Move) Boogiewonderquat beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 (not a Gold Move) Boogiewonderquat beta picto 4.png|Beta pictogram 4 (not a Gold Move) Videos Official Audio Earth, Wind & Fire - Boogie Wonderland Boogie Wonderland (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Boogie Wonderland - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Just Dance 3 Boogie Wonderland Boogie Wonderland - Just Dance Now Boogie Wonderland - Groove Century - Just Dance Unlimited Boogie Wonderland - Just Dance 2017 Boogie Wonderland - Just Dance 2018 Boogie Wonderland - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Boogie Wonderland - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) References Site Navigation de:Boogie Wonderland Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Songs by Groove Century Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Covered Category:Remade Songs Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Songs by Earth, Wind & Fire Category:Downgrade